Jason Voorhees (remake)
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th and is based off his original incarnation with the same name. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed the classic Predator in 2010's Predators and did the motion capture for Curtis Miller in Resident Evil: Degeneration. Biography A physically and mentally deformed Jason witnesses his mother get decapitated by a camp counselor after she attempted to kill everyone in sight. 30 years later, a group of teens (Wade, Richie, Mike, Whitney and Amanda) arrive at Camp Crystal Lake on a camping trip to find some marijuana that was planted in the woods. As Mike and Whitney explore the abandoned Crystal Lake camp, an adult Jason kills Mike, but he spares Whitney and decides to kidnap her because she resembles his mother at a young age. Six weeks later, Trent along with his girlfriend Jenna, his brother, Treston, and their friends Chelsea, Bree, Nolan, Chewie and Lawrence arrive at Trent's summer cabin on the shore of Crystal Lake. The group is unaware of the events that occurred a few weeks prior. Clay Miller arrives in town to search Crystal Lake for his sister Whitney, whom he believes to be alive. Clay eventually makes his way to Trent's cabin, where Jenna agrees to help him look for his sister on the other side of the lake. As Clay and Jenna search for clues, Jason kills Chelsea and Nolan, who are wake-boarding on the lake. Clay and Jenna reach the old Crystal Lake campgrounds, where they witness Jason hauling a dead body into one of the abandoned camp houses. Meanwhile, Chewie, Laurence and Bree party around where Chewie burns his lip he goes to a tool shed to get to get tools so he can fix a chair he broke. The pair run back to warn the others about Jason, who soon arrives and cuts the power to the cabin. After killing Chewie and Lawrence, who ventured outside the house, Jason sneaks inside the cabin and kills Bree. Trent, Clay, Jenna, and Treston escape the house, but Trent gets killed when he reaches the main road. Jason then chases Clay and Jenna back to the campgrounds, where Clay discovers Jason's lair and finds his sister chained to the wall. Clay frees her, and all three attempt to escape. The four find an exit, but Jenna is killed by Jason (who had just arrived) before she can get out. Jason comes after Clay, Whitney, and Treston. Treston runs into the forest never to be seen again. Then Whitney, by pretending to be Mrs. Voorhees, uses Jason's love and memory of his mother to distract him long enough to stab him in the chest with his own machete. Afterward, Clay and Whitney dump Jason's seemingly lifeless body into the lake. But before they can leave, Jason suddenly bursts through the wooden dock and grabs Whitney, most likely killing her. Halloween Horror Night A similar incarnation of Jason also makes what can be considered an appearance in Halloween Horror Night's Kill Jason Kill, which was a 2010 Orlando "ride" used to promote the first film. Acting as a haunted house type "ride", the spectators walk through the foggy woods of Camp Crystal Lake before entering Jason's shack and exiting out of his sewer like under tunnels. Throughout the creepy walk, Jason constantly jumps out to scare the spectators (first it's Jason with a burlap sack over his head, then it is his bare face, and later in his iconic hockey mask) and bloody, mutilated corpses litter the grounds. Victims #Wade Benton - Head struck with a machete by Jason. #Amanda - Caught on fire by Jason. #Mike Reynolds - Repeatedly stabbed with a machete by Jason. #Richie - Leg caught in a bear trap, head struck with a machete by Jason. #Donnie - Throat slashed with a machete by Jason. #Nolan - Shot in Head shot with a bow and arrow by Jason. #Chelsea - Hit by a motorboat, head stabbed with a machete by Jason. #Chewie - Throat stabbed with a screwdriver by Jason. #Lawrence - Axe thrown into back by Jason. #Bree - Back impaled by mounted deer antlers by Jason. #Officer Bracke - Eye impaled with a fireplace poker by Jason. #Trent Sutton - Back impaled with a machete and a rail spike by Jason. #Jenna Penning - Back impaled with a machete by Jason. Weapons used by Jason #Machete #Sleeping Bag #Camp Fire #His Hands #Arrow #Screwdriver #Axe #Logs #Mounted Deer Head #Fire Poker #Truck Spike. #Loose Floor Gallery JasonVoorhees2009.jpg jason 1r4nqrlo1 1280.jpg jason 2009 new still1.jpg|Jason before he had the hockey mask. Jason 634574.jpg jason FRIDAY2009.jpg Jason friday-the-13th-2009.jpg jason Friday-the-13th-2009-horror-movies6.jpg jason Friday-The-13th-Tunnel.jpg jason ProfilesPage4.JPG Jason Remake.jpg Jason viernes13.jpg Jason Voorhees67.jpg Jason2009sack.jpg jason2102808.jpg jasonunmasked3.jpg|Jason Voorhees unnmasked. Jason and Whitney.jpeg|Jason almost killing Whitney until he stop because she remind him of his mother who was younger like her. Jason Voorhees.jpeg|Jason wearing the hockey mask. pl:Jason Voorhees (remake) Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Outcast Category:Stalkers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:Mutilators Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Barbarian Category:Amoral Category:Protective Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Inconclusive Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists